Voiceless
by EuphoriaSpenesta
Summary: "I saw him last night, when I couldn't sleep. He stopped and looked at me. He's still here, I can feel it."  The once bright Mount Justice becomes a home to a comrade's restless spirit. Can Megan bring him back, or will she be haunted by his ghost forever


**Okay, guys, it's been a while. Yeah...**

**For some reason I wanted to write a fan fiction like this, and since I haven't really gotten around to writing a story about Dick Grayson, thought a scary fic would be a good start. Anyway, I don't own Young Justice, or DC comics or anything for that matter. **

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks.<p>

_"On my signal, you all hit the deck, got it?"_

_"This goes against the mission, Robin, stand down now!" Kaldur yelled. It was hard to pick out his voice through the rain, but I knew it was him that had said it, because it he was the only one that tried his damnest to avoid going against the original objectives we were given beforehand. I had just given him a dumbfounded expression._

_"Everything we've done up til now has already screwed the mission!" I yelled. "If I don't do this, we all die."_

I wasn't paying much attention to anyone then, and most certainly cared less about what happened to the mission, or what consequences came with my disobedience afterwards. I wanted to make sure the team had gotten out alive, and if I had to break a few eggs to do that I would. Ended up only breaking one.

_"You don't stand a chance, mortals! I am contracted by the gods, do you really believe your weapons will hurt me!"_

That one egg was Lithe, a new Psycho to Gotham City. Lithe, as he put quite simply has been "contracted by the gods". It was safe to assume this particular rookie was off his meds. He quickly underestimate the gang of teenagers that had dared to challenge him, that he hadn't even got to know us a little before being so curt to judge. He gave us a considerable advantage. Unfortunately, we may have been to quick to underestimate him as well.

_I took a furious look as if it was my last. The city, Gotham, the one I had protected since I was eight years old, looked unrecognizable. glass spread haphazardly across the streets, like an unsolvable puzzle. Tall buildings fell, motels and hotels alike crumbled, debris fluttered from the fields and dangled from the ashen trees. One fog embraced building ahead had lost a wall, cut clean like a knife through moisten cake. Fires, from where I was, and as far as I could see, spread the city like a patchwork path to hell. Yet through the chaos, I saw not a single person come or go. No screams for heroes rescue, no sobs or shouts, not even a whisper. I knew than I lost everything._

_I looked to my team, crouched in the mud that turned their colorful spandex permanently brown, paying no attention to the rain that blanketed the almost otherworldly cemetery like a horror movie from fright night. I couldn't see their faces, but I could feel the flutter of anxiety beat its wings in my chest when I saw the shadow outline of their shivering silhouettes. _

_I smiled weakly, trying and failing to reassure them. I looked back to lithe._

_"Well, Lithe, tonight is just not your night, is it? Unfortunately, this incessant mortal doesn't believe in all powerful gods. Nope, I believe in Justice and..."_

_I weighed the grenade for emphasis, making sure Lithe would get my one liner. I'd hate to have my last live performance go wasted just because he didn't pay attention to my famous last words. I then tapped the glowing button with my only movable forefinger. It beeped a familiar tune. I sent Lithe a deathly glare and smirked, well against the pain that came with my broken nose. _

_"Chemistry."_

Why hadn't I ran? Why didn't I just take cover? Another regret that everyone would have to pay for, thanks to the boy wonder.

_"Robin!" Megan screamed. _

_In almost rehearsed like unison, Lithe and I went flying. Dancing flames went off over my head like fireworks on the fourth of july, only much brighter, and you know, destructive. The rain splashed against my face and eyes, like artificial tears they splashed against my black domino mask, trailing across my face in out Standish clean lines on my muddy face. I will always remember the look of the anemic sky, the fallen buildings the way everything was outstretched. The way the fires illuminated the omit city in just the right way, as if illuminating something it wanted just me to see in that instant. I was quick or smart enough to understand why._

_I heard a crack, then a swarm of alarming pain hit me like speeding car on the highway. All round me mud caked stone spiraled out from behind. Looked like there were millions of them. I realized then, almost immediately... something was wrong._

It had been three weeks since that day. twenty-one days, two hours and fifty-two seconds going on fifty-three. September 23rd was the day I died.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**I don't know what to say in the A/N moments...Screw it, I'm retarded.**

**Was it bad, was it good, was it a sad, sad, excuse for a first chapter. I don't know if there will be chapter two, though...**

**Thanks for Reading, I love you man! *sob***


End file.
